beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Sergeant
"I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted us to be happy, not be together because we're...monsters."Do you Really Want to Hurt Me? -Nora to Josh Nora Levison (née Sergeant) is a nurse at the hospital where Aidan and Josh work, and is Josh's wife. She was accidentally scratched by Josh while he was transforming, and is now a werewolf. It is revealed in House Hunting that she is pregnant with a purebred werewolf and Josh is the father. She is portrayed by Kristen Hager. Season 1 Nora was first shown in Episode 4 ("Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)"), where she comes off as a firebrand when she chides Josh for acting as a servant to another doctor who's too chicken to face her himself. Later when Josh clumsily asks Nora if she would like to have sex with him, after being convinced by Ray to try having sex before his transformation, she rebuffs him angrily by threatening sexual harassment charges against him if he ever speaks to her again. However, her opinion of Josh later changes when she sees him spending time with one of her patients on his day off ("The End of the World as We Knew It"). In Episode 6 ("It Takes Two to Make a Thing Go Wrong") Nora agrees to a dinner date with Josh at his house. While on their date both of them open up to each other about their pasts. Josh talks about his hopes for a good job in the medical field and Nora talks about her previous experiences in life. The two later engage in an intimate moment which is interrupted when Bridget arrives to drop off Sally's Ring and later again when Josh's sister, Emily, stumbles into the house battered and bloodied from her night out. In Episode 8 ("Children Shouldn't Play with Undead Things"), Nora is spotted hanging out with a doctor at a local bar, much to Josh's embarrassment. They are broken up however, when Sally uses her abilities to break a beer bottle next to them. The next day Nora asks Josh out on another dinner date, this time at her place, and says that her time at the bar with the other doctor was just an afterwork drink. During their date, which is the night before the full moon, Josh and Nora prepare to have sex when Josh stops and leaves her apartment after he begins to growl on the excuse of having "performance problems". The next night Nora finds Josh in the hospital and tries to comfort about his "problem". Josh's animal insticts take over and the two have sex in the breakroom closet of the hospital. Afterwords Josh rushes away due to his transformation while Nora is too tired to pursue him. The following morning Nora arrives at Josh's place and confronts him about his commitment issues. Josh apologizes and after some talking the two decide to take it slower and kiss, thus cementing their relationship. In Episode 11 ("Going Dutch"), Josh and Nora's relationship is put to the test when she reveals to Josh that she's pregnant with his child. Though Josh is concerned about the child's future as a possible werewolf he agrees to be a part of the child's life, much to Nora's pleasure. During an ultrasound, the baby is shown to be maturing at a faster rate than normal, though otherwise, it is perfectly healthy. In Episode 13 ("A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You"), Nora is finally shown the truth about Josh when she follows him down to the basement before his transformation. Josh, whose transformation is already underway, pushes Nora out of the room and seals the door to protect her. From outside Nora observes Josh transforming and falls down from abdominal pains caused by the unborn child's werewolf transformation, accompanied by heavy bleeding. This causes her to miscarry the baby. Josh's wolf senses that she is in pain, and calmly observes her through the crack underneath the door. The next day Josh explains to Nora in her apartment about his werewolf condition and how it happened to him. Josh tells her that he understands if she doesn't want anything to do with him but Nora says that she feels like she 'actually saw him Josh for the first time'. Josh and Nora decide to continue their relationship and it is revealed when Josh leaves her apartment, that Nora was scratched by Josh the previous night, implying that she too will become a werewolf. Season 2 In Episode 1 ("Turn This Mother Out"), Nora moves in with Josh, Aidan, and Sally, and while Nora is unable to see her, convinces Sally to attend her high school reunion. As the full moon approaches, Nora starts asking Josh things about what he goes through, fearing that she too is now a werewolf. That night, Nora drops Josh off in the woods so he can transform, and when she begins to hear his transformation, she is relieved that she has not been infected until she doubles over in pain and transforms as well. As she is trapped in the car and calling out to him, Josh is shot at by Heggeman who has been tasked by Mother to kill him, to remove any distractions and to keep Aidan focused on her daughter, Suren. As Heggeman lifts the gun to deliver the killing shot on Josh, the screen cuts to black, and a shot is heard. In Episode 2 ("Do You Really Want To Hurt Me"), Josh looks at Heggeman who has him in his sights when Nora, fully transformed, attacks Heggeman and kills him. Josh reveals to Aidan that Nora has killed Heggeman, and warns him not to tell her that she's killed. Nora tries to adjust and Josh tries to console Nora at work when he is reminded that he has to attend the first-year med student mixer. Josh later manages to convince her to go, where she gets drunk to take solace in the fact that she is now a werewolf and that she has miscarried her and Josh's child. Josh decides to drop out of medical school, and try to find a cure for his and Nora's condition instead. Sally fears that she now knows that ghosts can permanently destroy each other, but Nora convinces her that it is better to know what one is capable of, with her remembering that she did kill Heggeman as the wolf. In Episode 3 ("All Out of Blood"), On the eve of her second change, Josh rents storage rooms for himself and Nora to safely "wolf out" in, Nora is less from thrilled, and they argue over it, with Nora revealing she remembers killing Heggeman. The night before the Turn, Josh and Aidan enjoy a brief, if awkward, moment of male bonding about sexual conquest but the good feelings are short lived. The next morning, they discover that the woman Aidan is seeing is Josh's former fiancé. After a painful reunion (of sorts) between Josh and Julia, tensions are high all around. Josh is angry with Aidan, who likes Julia but can no longer act on it, Nora is angry with Josh and jealous of Julia, and Julia hates Josh for leaving her. With the full moon almost upon them, Josh and Sally are not sure that Nora is going to show up for their full moon lockdown, and they are almost right. Nora spends her day stalking Julia with the intention of hurting her. Realizing she is a danger to others, Nora shows up for Sally to lock both she and Josh up before the full moon. After a few minutes, Josh and Nora's wolf forms dent the storage rooms' doors. In Episode 5 ("Addicted to Love"), Josh has been sharing his plans to find the cure with Connor and Brynn (a brother and sister pair of purebred werewolves Josh met from the prior episode), and an irritated Nora. Nora's condition is only made worse when an abusive man named Will has come to town. With the full moon approaching, Connor manages to convince Josh to retaliate against Will for what he did to Nora. Josh promises to meet Nora at the storage center that night. However, Brynn talks to Nora first, knowing that Nora isn't willing to be cured. Nora reveals that she has been stalking Will ever since he came into town, and has been waiting for the full moon to come to exact her own revenge. That night, three werewolves viciously attack Will, devouring him. Josh wakes up in the warehouse alone, while Nora wakes up satiated in the woods with Brynn and Connor. In Episode 7, ("The Ties That Blind"), Josh and Nora wake up nude in the woods after a full moon, Josh finds Nora back to work at the hospital, still conflicted over what happened. Later that day, Nora and Josh have a fight, as Nora (and the twins) believe Cecilia was sent by Aidan to kill the twins, and she goes to the woods to change with them. Josh follows them later, and tells Nora that he would rather be with her in spite of all thats happened, but Josh is surprised when Aidan arrives, as the twins have brought him in as the target for a vampire hunt. As Josh and Nora start to transform, Aidan retreats into the woods to inform Atlee that they will have to face four werewolves, instead of two, and Atlee retreats. Aidan finds Cecilia staked out in the woods by the twins as bait and he finds Heggeman's shotgun. Cecilia sacrif ices herself to let Aidan get away as the four wolves descend on her. The next morning, Josh and Nora wake up nude in a forest clearing, and Nora's revelation that she has no remorse in the killing of Will and that she likes being a werewolf puts what could be the final wedge in their relationship, as all Josh wants to be is human again. They meet up with the twins, when Aidan returns and uses Heggeman's rifle (loaded this time) to shoot and kill Connor with a silver bullet, causing Connor to revert to his wolf form. Josh and Aidan leave together with Connor's wolf carcass as Aidan presents it to the elder vampire as being the werewolf that killed Heggeman, with Brynn and Nora huddled together at the cabin. Powers Nora is a turned werewolf, and feels a strong connection with her wolf side. Perhaps because of this, she can remember everything that happens to her in wolf form when she changes back, something that Josh and most other werewolves are mostly unable to do. Nora had the enhanced powers, traits and abilities of a mutt, making her especially strong when the full moon is near. She was able to stab and kill several Defective Vampires and with seemingly human effort and strength, as did Josh. Trivia *She is the American counterpart of Nina Pickering from the original BBC series. *It is possible she is (or at least was) a Christian, based on the Catholic iconography in her parents' house and her short prayer of thanks when she initially believed she was not infected with lycanthropy. *As Sally points out Nora is miserable in any timeline without Josh who is the only man to love her and treat her with human decency, unlike her past boyfriends. **Her love for Josh never faded during their breakup time in season two; she never attempted to kill him to lift her curse. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Females Category:Syfy Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring Character Category:Main Character Category:Season 4 Category:Female Werewolves Category:Female Werewolves Syfy Category:Werewolf-Ghost Friendship Category:Vampire-Werewolf Friendship Category:Infected by Josh Category:Vampire-Werewolf Friendship Syfy